the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Helga Sinclair
Lieutenant Helga Katrina Sinclair is the secondary antagonist in ''Atlantis: The Lost Empire ''who serves as second-in-command of the expedition to find the lost continent of Atlantis. She also serves as the personal assistant to Preston Whitmore. Background The oldest of six children (and the only girl), Miss Sinclair grew up fighting with her fists as well as her wits. Born in Frankfurt, Germany as the daughter of career officer U.S. Army Major Alexander Sinclair. Extensive travel at an early age, as well as exposure to a variety of cultures and customs (Frankfurt 1884-87, Mannheim 1887-89, Stuttgart 1889-92, Torii Station 1892, Vicenza 1892-93, Camp Zama 1893-94, Yongsan 1894-97, Aberdeen Proving Ground, 1897-1901). Miss Sinclair exhibited exceptional athletic skill at the age of four, and was encouraged by her mother to pursue dance. Instead, with the influence of her father and brothers, Miss Sinclair began learning the combat arts. While stationed in Maryland at age 17, she was introduced to Commander Rourke, and after relocating to Fort Dix, began tactics and firearms training under him at the behest of her father. Her skill impressed Commander Rourke, as well as her potential (in Rourke's opinion) as a covert agent and spy. She toured briefly with Commander Rourke in August 1903 to continue training. Married in 1907 to U.S. Army 1st Lieutenant Christopher Jenkins and she probably remained widowed or divorced. First approached by Whitmore Industries (at recommendation of Commander Rourke) April 1911. Took position as bodyguard and chauffeur for Preston Whitmore December 5, 1911. Currently employed in aforementioned positions by Whitmore Industries. Bio Personality While being clever and loyal, Helga is cunning and manipulative. She is a powerful and intellectual master at manipulating others to do her will, using her sharp tongue and good looks. She is also an energetic, aggressive and belligerent fighter who embraces her anger, sarcasm, and greed when she feels she has to get physical. Despite all of this, she appears to have a sympathetic and charming side, as she is suspicious and reluctant (even though she goes through with it) to attempt genocide, and will turn against those she feels have betrayed her. Physical Appearance She is a slender, athletic woman who is also Rourke's business partner in the extortionate of Atlantis. She is pear-shaped, has fair skin, long blonde hair tied back in a braid, a mole on her left cheek and red lips. She wears a white shirt, gray gloves, black sweater, blue eyes, red lips, green custom-made military pants and brown boots. Main Weaponry * Mauser C96 Pistol * Webley and Scott Flare Pistol Skills and Abilities Expertise Miss Sinclair is skilled as a coordinator and drill instructor. She also possesses an analytical mind ideally suited for strategy, tactics or campaign planning. Her charisma, combined with her intelligence and aggressive nature, makes her an excellent trainer and enforcer. She is the muscle behind Commander Rourke; when her commanding officer issues and order, Miss Sinclair makes it her personal business to see to it that everyone in her command follows it to the letter. She is levelheaded in a crisis (see attachment re: San Domingo, 1904) and highly skilled in many forms of small arms combat; studied Aikido in Philippines under Moreihei Ueshiba 1904-07, attaining rank of Yudansha-Yodan. Expert in disciplines of Henka Waza, Tanto Dori and Tachi Dori. Skilled in savage, tactical combat knife fighting, Colt throwing knife, bo staff, kama, field tanto, katana, as well as most conventional small arms. Has taught rifle and shotgun at Quantico, Virginia, 1911. Despite her expertise, however, she is still no match for the likes of Lyle Rourke, as shown when she is overcome by him in underarmed combat and thrown from the balloon. Nevertheless she was one of the few who could stand up to him in a fight, even taking Rourke by surprise. Trivia * Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:German Characters Category:Mercinaries Category:Greedy Characters Category:Selfish Characters Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Charismatic Category:Sadistic Characters Category:Traitors Category:Scapegoats Category:Blackmailers Category:Terrorists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Liars Category:Conspirators Category:Warlords Category:Deal Makers Category:Master Manipulators Category:Gunners Category:Martial Artists Category:Knifemen Category:Soldiers Category:Lieutenants Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains who Died with Honor